


You Old Bastard

by Reiketsuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is kinda Insane, Eventual Smut, Grisha's dead, Killing, Knifeplay, Levi is a lil Crazy too, Longer than I thought it was going to be, M/M, Oneshot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), in like...chapter two bc it's 4am and im running on fumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiketsuna/pseuds/Reiketsuna
Summary: Eren is a blood hungry brat who likes to go on killing sprees and meet's Levi who doesn't play that shit. Includes gore, and murder, and a few organs. The two are like,, a killing couple. Like Harley Quinn and the Joker,, but this is not a Harley!ErenxJoker!Levi AU.Not spoiling anymore details,, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops,,, excuse the mistakes,, holes,, or misspellings,, i tried my best to beta this but like i said,, i'm running on fumes.

Eren stomped into the abandoned warehouse building with his sledgehammer across his shoulder and his loaded AR-15 across his chest. His throwing knives were attached to his belt, and a hidden one in his high dark lace up boots. And like always, he couldn’t go anywhere without his axe. The handle had been pretty thick, as it was custom made, and the wood had been carved into the inserting end of a key, while his blade was a steel edged ring, like a double sided axe, therefore resembling opposite end of the key. The brunette’s dark clothes and loose shirt were torn and the last thing on his mind was the cut on his face, across his cheek, or the blood dripping off his chin and onto his neck. 

As far as the raging teen knew, Levi had been seen here last, and no other movement had been detected from the area. The brat felt the anger boiling in his blood, his core craving to have the waft of others’ surrounding him. And he planned to have just that. He continued his trek, not concerned about his thoughts in the slightest, the teen had never really been stable.

In his younger days, it wasn’t as bad, temperamental maybe, but nothing too out of the ordinary. As he grew older however, the first time he’d swung a punch and felt the gratifying crack of someone’s bone, the sweet metallic smell of someone’s blood or the warmth of it while it pooled under his fists, the teen had been known as the spawn of Satan. The prince of hell. Breaking bones and beating adult men into pulps since fifteen years old. Doing whatever he wanted and no one ever dared to test to see if the rumors were true… at least, not after the last time, which led to four men being brutally murdered in an alleyway. Two with their skulls broken into the pavement. One of them had their jaw split open on a nearby rock, his teeth and nose done for as the delusional brunette smiled, and curb stomped the back of his head into it. The last was by far the worst. 

The final victim had been dragged by his hair to an end of a nearby dumpster, the metal tab had broken off and Eren had used the loose scrap to cut deeply across the man’s torso multiple times, making sure his intestinal tract had been hanging out of his body before sinking the man on there to hang off of it until hours later it was found. 

The craziest part was, he could never be caught. Everyone knew it was him, but the boy was an orphan, and still under aged. He couldn’t be arrested just yet, he’d already broken out of seven juvenile detention centers, and the only thing that could happen to him was his sentence to a psychiatric ward. 

Though, that’d mean someone would have to catch the prince of hell first. 

And no one could. Everyone eventually just shied away, and Eren got bored, going on random killing sprees in neighboring towns, an unlucky stranger walking alone down the street at night, anyone. 

Until one night, one of those strangers happened to be someone he couldn’t kill, couldn’t even lay a finger on, someone who could _fight back_. 

On that night, the prince of hell had met his king. 

The pale, dark haired stranger, whom the brunette later discovered had been Levi Ackerman, had beaten the brat into a useless pile of human lump on the ground. But it had taken way more than the older male had expected, almost killing the teen on accident a couple of times. Of course, he wasn’t into kids, but Eren had been seventeen and definitely not a kid. The Ackerman had taken interest in this blood thirsty beast. A killing machine if he’d been trained. 

The two parted ways that night. Eren blacking out with a horrendous face, bruised blue and yellow, a few broken ribs, and slight internal bleeding. Though he woke up in his bed the next morning aching terribly with a huge crooked smile on his slightly swollen face. He hadn’t understood it then, but the adrenaline sent shiver’s up his spine, the feeling of being prey for the first time shook him to his core.

Since then, the pair had met up over twenty times, and the last meeting had led to a panting Eren being pressed against the wall, with an unexpected erection rutting against Levi’s thigh while the raven pinned his hands next to his head. 

The battle had been drawn out that night. Eren had been getting better and they’d even moved on to small weapons like baseball bats and knives. Back then, knives had been Eren’s particular favorite. And Levi just happened to be a master of wielding them. 

Though knowing he didn’t need any distractions, the raven had pulled away, yet Eren chased. He wanted more. Of _anything_. The fighting, the smell of blood and sweat, mixing and clouding his mind, the way Levi’s gunmetal orbs had a dull shine every time the brunette had been sent to the ground, and still got right back up to keep fighting. 

The older male, for the first time, had captured something worth devouring. 

Levi pulled Eren back to his car and in the backseat, the two went at it until sunrise, Eren making Levi promise that he wouldn’t stop, even if the teen had passed out, which Levi made good on, and Eren knew when he woke up to the heavy weight of Levi on top of him and the pressure of the man's loads inside him. The raven was still unconscious and Eren’s urge to kill, to smell blood, to break bones, was overshadowed by the newfound instinct to protect. Protect from what? He didn’t know, but soon found out. 

Apparently Levi, unlike Eren, had been old enough to hold responsibility for his actions, and there had been some shady people looking for him. Eren had begged Levi to allow him to travel with him, he hadn’t had anyone anyways, and Levi was hesitant. If the brat had feelings, the raven only served as a weakness for the others to monopolize. Still, Eren agreed to keep all feelings out of the picture, and the after-fight-fucks had been dimmed down to just something that happened “in the moment”. Simple flings that shouldn’t be looked into too seriously. 

After that, the pair had spent months together, going across the country, staying in rural cities and towns, having “flings” when fights hadn’t even taken place, just when the other sought company, or both of them craved the other’s skin against theirs. Obviously, it hadn’t been discussed, but Eren knew he held something more in his heart for the, now, most important person of his life. 

Even the shitty life, as Levi had called it, didn’t bother Eren one bit, and when he turned eighteen, he was gifted the axe, and a ring. The weapon didn’t need an explanation, but the ring had Eren’s teal eyes going wide. The black steel had matched the other band on Levi’s right ring finger. 

However, the ring hadn’t come with a question, an explanation, a look, nothing. But the brat felt it, knew it was important, and even noticed the little things the Ackerman had done once the ring had been secured around his own ring finger, the right hand as well. 

For example, the man had brought them out to eat that night, in an actual restaurant. A fancy one at that. The kid had groomed up, went out on something he thought the older male had considered an unnecessary risk, gotten fat and expected to go back to their shoddy hotel. Instead, he ended up in an expensive car and the raven drove them to an expensive five star hotel, and gave him the best fuck of his life in the large penthouse bed. 

The pair had fucked in the bathroom, couch, against the window, out on the patio, each time, Eren being denied the right to cum, each time he came close, Levi would carve a letter of his name into the brat’s lower back, each time Levi would whisper a sinful confession into the the brunettes ear and when he finally was able to cum, the feeling was mind numbing. His throat had been screamed raw and there were holes in the wall where the bed frame hit against it until the sheet rock caved.

Eren couldn’t have been happier as the man came inside him at least five times, and then plugged him up, keeping him full while he’d ensued on his frequent after-sex state of unconsciousness, ready to wake up next to Levi and go on to murder the next victim, not daring to mention the precious night nor what it meant. 

Only this morning, Levi’s arms hadn’t been wrapped like steel bars around Eren’s waist, and Eren’s back wasn’t pressed flush to Levi’s chest. 

This morning, the prince’s king was nowhere in sight. 

A note was left on the nightstand along with a glass of water and some painkillers. The teen took the water and chugged half the glass, wondering why the pills were there, Levi knew Eren never took them, the pain was the best part. Yet after reading the note, if it could even be called that since it was two fucking words, “Goodbye Brat,” and a familiar signature, the brunette downed the pills immediately. His chest was tight and a huge lump formed in his throat. He hadn’t felt _this_ type of pain since he’d been sent back to the orphanage to find his friends had been shipped off to other families. 

They’d left him. 

And now his king had left him too. 

Being the persistent brunette he was known to be, he gathered everything he had, anything Levi had left behind, and stole the nearest car to track down where the raven had gone. 

Day’s turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years. And almost two years later, Eren had ended up where he was now. The journey had been unforgivable, his murderous urges growing worse and he was popping painkillers like breath mints, Levi’s rough and gentle touches, his whispers, haunting his dreams. Apart from hygiene, the teal eyed teen had ignored everything else. Even forgetting to sleep and eat, fill up on gas every now and again, and even then he’d just steal another vehicle and keep going. 

He’d been brought to shady places, dark and sticky alleyways, and when he’d gotten news that _the_ Levi Ackerman had been lured out, and caught, Eren couldn't believe it. Levi always had his guard up, and didn’t have any weaknesses. Or so he thought... When the tanned beauty went to torture the source of the rumor, he found out that it was said the raven had fallen in love with some teal eyed murderous brat and got lured out with a threat that said brat was in danger. 

_'Love... Levi loved him?'_

The man had only just realized he was talking to the rumored lover of Ackerman when the brunette had slit his throat and stared into his eyes smiling happily. This was the first satisfying kill he had in awhile.

Finally, he had followed the practically invisible trail easily, after all he’d been trained while on the road with his partner. It was like asking a bloodhound to find a dead body. 

While this particular hound had been on the hunt for Levi, he’d always been one for making a show. It was like his signature for when he killed. Everything needed to be left a mess and in a victim’s blood he’d draw a key. Usually, a pair of wings drawn by Levi would be left next to his work, letting enemies know that the two most murderous men in the darker world were always on the hunt together. 

Strutting up to the cars lined in front of the entrance, Eren pulled the sledgehammer off of his shoulder and started swinging. Glass crashed and fell everywhere and alarms started blaring as the teen’s insides began to thrum and the rush of adrenaline began to rise once more. His senses heightened and he became super aware. One by one, Eren broke windshields, windows, put dent’s in the engines, hoods, car doors, and once he’d finished, he even slit the tires so that there was no way of escape. 

The sound of yelling and gunshots filled the air as Eren walked through the fire completely unfazed, taking his time to find where each shooter was and take them out, keeping score as if he was in a video game, smirking when he’d gotten a two for one; one of his bullets went through one assailants chest and into the (crouched) other’s skull. He ran inside the building and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down and staying low like Levi had taught him, taking the moment to reload his gun, yet right after he unloaded the empty mag, the hairs on the back of his neck had stood up and his pupils blown when he smelled an unpleasant must drifting from around the corner. While he grabbed a new mag from his waist he grabbed a knife as well, quickly turned the corner and stabbed another man in his chest, grinning when the blood spurted and splattered on him, some drops landing on his face. He then loaded and cocked his gun and proceeded further into the warehouse. This area has upped security and the teen had to be more stealthy and careful. They all seemed to pile around these thick double doors and Eren had gotten his axe from his back, pulling it over the bun pulled low at the back of his head. It had been a while since the teen had gotten a haircut. What would Levi think of the longer hair? Would he question the look?

_‘Guess I’ll go and find out.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalllllllyyyy the smut! I'm sorry it took so long for this part to come out, I'd been busy and hand't the slightest idea of how to start the chapter. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been edited much, if at all, so please excuse any confusing parts, mispelled words, gaps, or grammar mistakes; it's very early in the morning, and I don't have the patience. O.o

Picking off the ‘security’ outside the door was lightwork, his axe gliding smoothly across the throats of twelve men and the smell of blood making the man’s cock throb, though he mainly blamed that on the fact that he could hear a familiar scream from the other side of the door and his heart pumped even faster. Creeping near the door, he looked through the keyhole to see an annoying blonde standing near Levi. The man still hadn’t changed. A clean cut, black V-neck, the same inky black as his hair and tattoos. The styled undercut framing his face wonderfully and his narrowed pissed off steel eyes glaring holes through the brunette’s older brother. The long lost raven’s shoulders were pulled back, his hands tied behind the chair and his ankles the same way to the legs of the chair. 

Eren snapped out of his observation of the male when Zeke pulled out a knife and slashed a deep cut across the male’s chest, and burst open the door, full speed about to swing his axe, charging and aiming low. The bearded piece of shit pushed up his glasses and braced himself in front of Levi, legs spread and arms open, preparing himself to take on Eren’s impact. 

However, Eren knew he couldn’t charge his older brother full on by himself. The man was laced with muscle and had brute strength that the brunette lacked, but made up for in flexibility, speed, and his ability to stay quiet. Most of all, his strategy, taught by Levi Ackerman himself. Eren made sure that Zeke never saw through his true intentions and successfully slid between his legs and in front of Levi, pulling out a switchblade, cutting his ankles free and some of the rope restraining the man’s hands, but the four-eyed piece of shit wouldn’t let up, pulling the teal eyed teen by his hair, causing it to fall and come loose to drape across his face. 

Being dragged across the floor hadn’t been too kind, but the brunette understood that he was going to have to deal with his older brother first if he was going to free his lover. And keeping him away from said lover was the first step, so the teen allowed himself to be dragged across the room. The floor had seemed recently refurbished so it wasn’t as if he received an ass full of splinters, but he did get the air knocked out of him when he was thrown into the nearest wall.  
He blacked out for a slight second but hunched his body to protect his stomach and organs from anything Zeke could be aiming at but he couldn’t see at the moment. When nothing came, he looked up, his sight returning, only to see the blonde beast with a large table and aiming it directly at his head. Fortunately, the brat was able to dodge the shattering wood, and crawled to his feet. He gripped his axe and swung it a few times around his wrist, testing the weight and while he plotted the best way to immobilize his brother. 

Then kill him. 

Taking deep breaths, the brat could still smell the blood from right outside the room pool inside and his pupils dilated and gleamed. He crouched low like an animal, his veins buzzing and he remembered why he was here. Levi was sitting a few feet away after being who knows how far for almost two years. He’d be damned if he’d let a repulsive waste of space take the life of his king. 

Nearly on all fours, Eren sprung forward, this time Zeke closed his legs to prevent Eren from slipping through but at the last second the brat changed course and veered left to deliver a harsh blow to the man’s face with the handle of his axe, flipping it to slice across his chest, and landed behind him, jumping on his back and pulling the handle against his throat, cutting off his airways. Zeke, however, hadn't gone down as quickly as the average male would have, and fought, spinning around to try and sling Eren off his back, clawing at the long legs that had wrapped around his waist to loosen the grip but the brunette wasn’t having it either. Soon enough, the hands clawing at the brat’s legs went up to claw at the axe around his throat, unsuccessfully. 

It appeared as if Eren would win, but his strength was running out, and all this moving wasn’t helping. It was like riding a bull who never grew tired of trying to throw him off. The pair crashed into random items around the room, Zeke running and Eren steering him away with his axe to keep the ruckus from Levi who still hadn’t made a sound since the brunette had come in. Levi was just sitting with his head down, his shoulders moving slightly, arms flexing, but that was all the teen could descry before, for the second time, his lungs were forced empty when Zeke jumped and fell on his back, well.... On Eren. The axe had snapped in half and Eren wheezed under the weight and force of the large body crushed him. 

Almost immediately, Zeke had gotten up, coughing hoarsly with one hand rubbing around his throat and straddled Eren, pinning his arms under his knees and it was the most uncomfortable feeling the brunette had ever experienced. Being pinned down under *anyone* that wasn’t Levi brought him to the point of hurling. Though he had other things to worry about, such as moving his head barely out of the way from Zeke’s fist, causing it to hit the cement under him and he knew a few bones had broken. 

Recoiling from the pain, gave Eren a chance to use his flexibility to his advantage and swing his legs up to wrap back around Zeke’s neck, pushing down while rolling up, therefore, now he was on top. The brunette would’ve had to work quickly if he wanted to keep the advantage since it’d be quite difficult to pin down someone like Zeke. Yet even when speed had always been on his side, it’d been a traitorous fiend this day. The blonde bastard had tossed Eren off of him easily, got up, and kicked the brat in his gut, causing the teen to cough blood on the grey floor, his heartbeat erratic, his breathing uneven; well, not breathing at all when his older brother took him and held him up against the wall by his throat, his toes barely touching the floor. 

“I was going to bring you back at first you inconsiderate fuck. Not now. It was hard enough to find you, but Dad probably doesn’t even want to see the faggot his son has turned into. It's not like he could since you killed him anyways. He should've never taken you in! No matter how much he gave you, you still acted as if you were an orphan. Always out and roaming the streets, thinking no one could touch you! That was cause Dad begged them not to. Bribed and paid them. Sure he tried some disgusting shit with you, but can you really say you didn't deserve it? He should've sent you back to the fucking home! You took everything from him when you left. When I came home from school to find you gone, _he was a fucking mess!_ He got killed because of your stupid, _ignorant_ , psychopathic, serial killer, useless ass, and you have the fucking nerve to--”

Each insult and slur the man said was spat in the brats face, the same face that was steadily fading from red and to purple, beginning on it’s way to becoming pale until his king, per usual, had saved the day. With the same switchblade Eren had used to free his legs, he’d appeared behind Zeke and slit his throat. The blood spurted on Eren who fell to the ground when the bleeding giant’s hands flew to the wound, turning around in shock to face his murderer. Levi backed away to check on Eren, while the four-eyed fuck stumbled to the door, scurrying to escape. Unfortunately for him, Levi had excellent aim. And he just so happened to teach Eren who’d practice to have damn near the same level of accuracy. The brunette, coughing on the ground, grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it across the room to land in the center of his brother’s back, blood soaking the area around the wound and then spreading to his whole shirt. His pace grew slower and Levi took another knife off of Eren’s belt and threw it, slotting it right next to Eren’s, going a bit deeper, and causing Zeke to fall to his knees, slump to the floor, where he went still and eventually, the blood stopped flowing out too. 

The time remained silent, Eren’s unspoken question hanging in the air as the two stared at each other, finally being able to let their guard down enough to take in the presence of the other. 

It was the brunette who moved first, running to crash into the man’s chest, tears and emotion flowing to his face for the first time in fifteen years. He cried and banged on the raven, cursing and gave a harsh slap to his face before whipping his eyes to run his hand across the man’s jaw. The older simply wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him tight, close, his eyes flickering across his face and how the teen had matured while he was away. 

“Eren… I’m sorr-” 

“Don’t.” he interrupted, glaring at the man through glossy eyes and pressed forward to press his lips against the thinner one’s he’d been craving to feel for _so_ fucking long now. The pair’s mouths had slotted together as if they’d never been separated. Not missing a beat, Levi flipped his brunette to the ground under him, settling between his legs and slotting his hips on either side of them, pressing closer to Eren so his knees were pressed against his chest and the raven’s erection pressing wonderfully against his ass. The friction caused them both to moan into the kiss that had turned rough. 

Eren’s lip had been nipped and he opened easily for Levi, but didn’t remain pliant as he normally would. He sucked and nipped back hungrily, finally able to indulge in his lover. Levi’s hips rolled again and the teen bucked down to meet him there, having to part from the taste of the raven for mere moments to breathe, giving a low groan when his king grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked roughly, but not as rough as he could’ve, as he remembered how the brunette’s locks were used to drag him painfully across the room. The tug pulled the brat’s head back and gave the older access to his neck. The man didn’t wait to start leaving marks, and while Eren was enjoying the abuse, it wasn’t enough. Both of them were in a rush to feel each other again. Re-map each other’s bodies, hear the low groans and moans that would eventually fill the room. They’d been spurred on by one another and the smell of blood, the feeling of a fresh kill, and the teal eyed beauty especially, after all he’d gone on a little spree outside and throughout the building, so he was especially sensitive. 

Running his hands under the raven's ripped shirt, the brat took hold of where the opening was and finished ripping it open, causing the raven to huff a laugh a bit before entwining his hand further in Eren’s chocolate waves, his other going under his lover’s black shirt to tease and pull at familiar pink buds. He pushed the offensive material out of the way, and took the moment to yank off all of Eren’s weapons and the rest of his clothes until he was left in a pair of black, tight, lace boxer briefs. Levi groaned at the sight and raised his eyebrows in surprise when the teen pushed up and got on top of Levi, pulling his pants off along with any other clothing the male had on before nestling between the raven’s legs and staring in awe at the man’s cock standing straight up in front of him, demanding attention. 

His pupils dilated impossibly more, his eyes were practically black, only a dark teal ring with streaks of gold decorating the edge as the prince took all of his king’s cock in his mouth, sucked, and opened his jaw a bit wider to fit the always impressive girth down his throat. A groan from above made his eyes flicker up to meet similar melted metal orbs looking down at him and full of lust. Through hooded lids, Eren stared back into them and moaned around the cock shoved down his throat, savoring the taste and making sure he took in every reaction he got from Levi. The way he threw his head back at the vibrations, the way his grip in the teen’s hair grew tighter each time his tongue rubbed on the underside of his angry red tip. Even the way he groaned after Eren had spent the next twenty minutes sucking Levi like a cold treat on a long summers day and it’d been the last one in the freezer, edging him every now and then, before letting him cum and allowing Levi to fuck his throat, controlling his breathing and gag reflex being one of his more easier tasks he’d picked up and, his favorite, being able to swallow every drop his lover graciously spilled down his throat. The man’s release, however, didn’t slow either of them down. 

The tan beauty kept still while his head was pressed flush against the raven’s pelvis until the cock down his throat had stopped pulsing and Levi had removed his hands from the back of his head, letting him off his member with a loud pop. Yet, his erection was nowhere near satiated and if Eren’s arousal hadn’t been apparent before, it sure as hell did now. The teen’s length was pressed harshly against the fabric of his underwear, and it took *trained muscle memory* to not touch himself. His king didn’t allow anyone to pleasure the brat except him, unless he died. And though it seemed unfair, the raven had been subject to the same order and it’d been sealed with an unspoken promise within the rings. Compromise was not an option. And it didn’t need to be As long as the two were together they could fulfill each other’s needs, fantasies, urges, and deepest desires. 

Speaking of fulfilling, Levi had been just as hungry as Eren from their time apart and he quickly pinned his lover under him. The slender male sighed satisfied at the feeling. It was just… _right._  
Levi palmed at the teen’s straining erection for a bit, kissing and nipping at his thighs just to hear the brat whine his name as he usually would before ripping the underwear off of him and grabbing his thighs to spread his legs, revealing a pretty puckered hole. He knew Eren would be tight after all this time, and though he wanted to feel every grove and dip of his lover’s walls, the brat was very sensitive. The raven lowered his head to his entrance and licked a long stripe against the cleft of the brunette’s ass, causing the male to buck his hips down, greedy for more. 

“Mmmm~ So pretty and tight for me~” he whispered huskily from between smooth tan thighs before lapping at the pink ring once more. He flipped his tongue over the muscle a few times before poking and prodding open the hole, making it big enough to where his tongue could slide through and _really_ get to work. 

As Eren had done to him, the older male took his time to fuck the brat open on his tongue. He flipped twice, pressed at warm walls, slicking everything up while also enjoying his prince’s small moan’s and his very loud one when he slid a spit coated finger alongside his tongue. The brat had grown into almost a different person, but no one would ever know him as good as Levi would, inside and out, the man could play Eren like a musician playing his instrument. And just as an instrument should, the way Levi thrummed or tapped determined the sounds he’d make. The combining of moans with whimpers, whines with groans, high pitched sighs and small hitches of breath when s jolt of pleasure made its way to his groins.

Levi lapped at and fingered the teen until he was a crying mess whose hands had stroked over the shorter hairs of his undercut and entwined in the soft inky strands. 

“ _L-Levi, please,_ ” he whined, begging for the man to touch him. 

“Please what my beautiful pet~?” he purred, kissing the hole lightly. 

“ _Touch me,_ I n-need to cum. Can I cu-cum? Please?” 

“Well since you begged so nicely,” the raven replied, pressing a finger in and nudging at a small bundle of nerves at the deepest parts of Eren’s hole and blew warm air over the tip of Eren’s cock. Instantly, white ropes of cum landed on the toned tan torso while he shook through the intense pleasure. 

Helping him through, Levi grabbed the swollen cock and pumped, milking the brunette to his completion. However, it was his turn again, and being the greedy brat he was, Eren had barely caught his breath before he propped up his legs and wrapped them around the older male’s waist. Levi, on the other hand, was more focused on getting himself situated, scooped up some of Eren’s cum and smeared it on his cock before lining it up with the teen’s stretched hole. The time was teasing was done for both of them and it had come to the point where they just needed a good, raw, fuck. Once he was aligned, Levi went from propping himself up on his hands to propping up on his arms on either side of Eren’s head, bringing himself closer.  
Black strands tickled the brunette’s face and his heart pumped, his thighs twitching from his previous orgasm, but his hole was clenching around nothing and his cock, along with Levi’s, was still raging and ready to go. The prince wrapped his arms around his king’s neck and bit his bottom lip, waiting in the anticipation. 

“Hold on my prince~” the king had whispered shakily in Eren’s ear as he’d already begun pushing his cock into the teen’s warm, vice-like walls. 

“ _Yes my king~_ ” the brunette replied, his voice breathy. He’d tossed his head back at the feeling of the stretch as Levi sunk in, the base of his member being the widest, and was outstanding. He’d always been one for the pain but this burning was something completely different. It was gratifying. Levi stilled for a short moment to adjust his weight and after that he rolled his hips, the teen below him groaning and clawing up the older male’s back as he felt the tip of the man’s member drag across his sweet spot. 

After that, the two came back from their individual little worlds and had found each other all over again. The raven’s hips pulled back, until nothing but the tip remained inside of the brat before slamming back in. The teen screamed and his walls clamped down mercilessly around his king’s member. Levi groaned in return and his head fell between his shoulders as he gathered his self control and did it again. And again. And again, and again, and again. Pistoling in and out of an ass he adored and missed so much, every now and then wanting to hear a high pitched moan, so he’d send a harsh slap to the insides of the tan thighs. He wanted deeper. The raven pulled the brunette’s legs over his shoulders to get a better angle and monopolized on the fact that Eren’s prostate was in directly ahead when he thrusted in.

The room was getting hot and the two were panting as the pace picked up. Each of them nearing their release but Levi was closer. The tightness of the brat’s hole had been almost painful, but even now, Eren’s ass was trying to swallow his whole and keep his tucked away inside. Levi gripped the teal eyed teen’s hair and forced his face to watch how it contorted as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The soft pink lips had gotten a bit swollen and red from the kissing and being bitten, but they were perfectly puckered while Eren exhaled with furrowed brows, not expecting the tug in his hair but loving it nonetheless. His jaw had gone slack and his eyes were low and hooded, barely open as he looked at Levi and begged for more. 

“Nice to know you’re still my greedy little slut. A perfect whore for my cock. It’s a wonder how you lasted this long without me.” He groaned, thrusting faster and chasing his own release when Eren shuddered at his words. 

“Of c-course. I’ll always be yo-your cockslut. A pretty little cumbucket. Only yours~ so please. Give me m--more, _fill me up~_ ” the teen agreed but begged Levi to cum inside him. He could tell that the man was coming close and to be completely honest he was already undone the moment the man had laid hands on him. He’d felt every jab at his sweet spot, every cementer and inch Levi’s cock stretched him, screamed, shuddered and shook every time he’d give a slight roll of his hips and he could feel the pulse of the raven’s cock and his breathing grew labored at the mere thought of getting full off his lover’s member. His own erection was bouncing against his stomach and when Levi grabbed his cock and started pumping, it’d brought him directly to the edge. 

“Cum for me Eren~” Levi groaned in the brat’s ear, the boy’s back arching and eyes rolling to the back of his skull, his chest rising and the raven took hardened nipples between his lips, nipping, sucking, and pulling on the sensitive pink buds to throw the boy over the edge, reveling in his high pitched moans and screams. The teen saw white and shook violently with his orgasm, the heat scorching his veins and making his muscles spasm. Regardless, his walls had locked his king in and it wasn’t like the man was trying to pull out either. He’d leaned over and watched Eren cum onto his stomach once again and bit deeply into the soft flesh between the brat’s neck and shoulder. It’d leave a mark, but that was the best part. The man muffled his noises in the crook of his prince’s neck but couldn’t hide his low moans nor the grip on strong tan hips as he slotted as deep as he could possibly go and spilled inside of Eren. His orgasm seemed to have lasted forever and by the time Eren had finished cumming Levi was back thrusting again, the over-sensitivity making the inside of the tan beauty’s hole massage and milk him relentlessly. Eren was spent, the killing from earlier draining his battery, but not knowing if Levi would be here when he awoke was keeping him in the game. Rope after sticky rope of the raven’s cum flowed into the tight pink and slightly swollen entrance of the prince, but he was shaking with every stroke. Levi pulled out and crawled up to sit on Eren’s chest. The man saw the teen’s eyes light up and as if on cue he tilted his face up his way. 

“ _Cum~_ ” the teen whispered and Levi slapped his member against the delicate cheek before rutting against it. Shamelessly, he bit his bottom lip and drew his brows together, moaning and releasing onto Eren’s exhausted, pretty face. Slathering his cum around and into the flushed cheek. Once he was sure his prince’s face had been thoroughly tainted, he smeared his cum onto the swollen pink lips and saw the tip of the brat’s tongue peak out to taste. He then pushed his cock into the teen’s mouth and let Eren suck him dry. It wasn’t until the sucking had begun to hurt had Levi pulled away, getting off and picking Eren up to go to another room. Walking around the dead bodies on the floor, the raven laid his lover down on the bed and crawled in after him. It was decently furbished and had been slightly better than the shabby hotels they’d normally stayed in. The brunette clung to the older male for dear life, afraid to lose him again and even afraid to close his eyes and sleep. 

“Come on Eren, it’s okay, you can sleep, I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, but the teen wasn’t so sure. 

“I didn’t think you were going ‘nywhere last time. ‘Nd look wh’re it landed me.” 

Eren had gotten to the point where his lids were going against his will and were shutting closed. Levi pulled him flush against his chest, making sure to get up in a few hours to find something to clean them up and kissed his prince’s neck. 

“Eren. I promise on our rings, I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

The brunette had never heard the raven promise on their rings before and he huffed in defeat. 

“Why didn’ ya jus’ tell me ya loved me?” he murmured, probably half asleep already and Levi froze. Snorted softly and just pulled Eren closer, running his hands through the soft locks. 

“You grew your hair. I like it.” He whispered, humming in approval and avoiding the question. 

“Tch. You’re not slick, you old bastard.” He groaned, and then the slow heavy breathing and soft snores had lulled Levi to sleep as well. 

“I love you my prince.” He dazed, his eyes closing as he finally was able to rest, both of them getting their first full night of rest since they’d been apart. No dreams, no nightmares. Just each other in the darkness of the cloudy starless night.


End file.
